Good Signs
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: Life is an adventure, and there are probably signs beside the road. These 25 signs are proof that one exTurk and one crazy pilot can make it. There are, of course, various happenings along the way...


Here we have a classic example of what I spend too much time on. These are 25 different signs you will find beside roads here in the States. The pairing is Vincent and Cid. Tell me what you think!

Please note: I am open to suggestions and/or requests. Have a couple you'd like themed? Have themes you want to see done with a certain character? Let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Ciao!

* * *

1. Stop:

On the rare occasions when Cid starts tickling Vincent, he refuses to stop until Vincent kisses him

2. Yield:

Vincent is bigger, stronger, and far sneakier than Cid. He is not, however, as good at refusing as Cid is. He can pin Cid down and tease him forever, but the blonde refuses to yield.

3. Slippery When Wet:

The trouble with showers is that soap and Cid are both slippery when wet.

4. Dead End:

Vincent has hit a dead-end; he can't figure out what Cid's middle name is, and it is the current password into the bedroom.

5. 4-Way:

Cid has a 4-way policy with cooking. The first way is to do it fast so it actually gets done. The second is to let Vincent kiss and nibble at the back of his neck so dinner is edible, if not at all on time. The third way involves creative uses of ingredients to stave off his lover (which often ends in burnt food), and the fourth is "we can always order out later".

6. Exit Only:

Cid generally does the exact opposite of whatever Vincent wants after they argue, so Vincent made plausible copies of a certain street sign after they had a fight. Cid ignored the 'Exit Only' signs while attempting to get out to the hangar, and ended up in the closet with Vincent, who apologized and proposed that they 'kiss and make out'. Cid informed him that it was 'kiss and make _up_', and accepted.

7. Detour:

What appointment? No one said anything about being there at a certain time. Besides…what's wrong with a detour to go skinny-dipping with the hottest man on the Planet?

8. Men Working:

It was a joke of Tifa's, as she is privy to their little secret. It came with a little wire hanger to be looped over the doorknob, and it said 'Men working'. Cid insisted on keeping it.

9. Divided Highway:

Sometimes life seems like a divided highway, when Vincent wants something and Cid wants something else, but the lanes always merge at some point.

10. Rough Road:

The road to becoming lovers was more like a logging trail through thick forest that nobody has bothered to clear in years. It was rough and scattered with potholes, but they managed.

11. Soft Shoulder:

One of them is a tall gunman on the skinny side. The other is a stocky pilot who isn't so tall. Neither of them has a particularly soft shoulder, but they're just right to nibble, rest a chin on, or shove into a partner's stomach when he needs it.

12. Share The Road:

Cid will share many things, including his house, his tea, his heart, his hangar space, his tools, the road, and his air-ship. He will never share Vincent.

13. Fresh Oil:

Nothing is more of a turn on for Vincent than the smell of fresh oil, whether it's when he's cleaning his guns, doing maintenance on the truck, or when Cid comes in from the hangar.

14. Bump:

Cid likes to sneak into the kitchen when Vincent is cooking and hip-check him. Then he awards himself points according to damage done, Vincent's reaction, and what he manages to snitch on the way out.

15. Dip:

Vincent is particularly fond of apple slices dipped in caramel, and he never misses an opportunity to get them. Cid thinks holding the treat hostage is entertaining, and the caramel dip can be used in all sorts of fun ways.

16. Traffic Circle:

Among Cid's collections of mechanic stuff is a box of toy cars. Vincent usually pays it no mind, but when Cid pinned him down and drew roads on him, he wondered if Cid had lost it. After a traffic circle was constructed on his chest, he decided that yes, Cid had cracked.

17. Narrow Bridge:

Every now and then, life becomes awkward. Vincent wants this. Cid wants that. It takes some time for one to give in and allow the other to have his way.

18. One Way:

Some things must be just so. Vincent's guns must be in a certain order when he isn't carrying them, Cid's wrenches have to be in order by size, the coffee mugs have to be kept to the left of the juice glasses, the sections of the paper have to stay together, and Vincent has to be kissed before he'll let Cid go to sleep. There is no way around any of the rules.

19. Duck Crossing:

As revenge for the toy cars, the next bath Vincent shared with Cid involved a succession of rubber ducks Vincent guided from one side of the tub to the other while paying no attention to Cid's complaints that the so-called duck crossing was keeping him from his shampoo.

20. High Water:

Cid says that they will stick together "come hell or high water". Vincent calmly informed him that it would have to be _his_ definition of high water, because Cid's version may come about the next time he falls into a mud puddle. Cid hates short jokes.

21. First St.:

"It's supposed to be on First Street. If we take a left here, we can- Cid, I said take a _left _here. You took a right."

"I know where I'm goin'!"

"No, you don't. First Street is on the _other_ side of the main road. Here, go right here and we can get back to the- _where_ are you going?"

22. Slow:

Vincent dragged himself out of the Bronco and landed on his rear in the grass. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them, panting. "You said we'd take it _slow_," he wheezed. "Aerial acrobatics with no warning is not _slow_."

23. Dangerous Intersection:

The floor upstairs is wood. Where the hall intersects the stairs, there is a patch polished slick from years of Cid running from his bedroom and sock surfing to the stairs. Vincent has nearly fallen down the stairs at least a dozen times because of it.

24. Ahead:

"That sign said there's construction ahead."

"I know."

"Then why aren't ya slowin' down?"

25. Paved:

On laundry day, the path between the basement and the bedroom is paved with stray socks that Cid has dropped. Vincent can often be found following this trail, diligently collecting them.


End file.
